


The Stark's Take On Hogwarts

by Katherine_VL



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_VL/pseuds/Katherine_VL
Summary: Exploring the different journeys of the Stark children at Hogwarts.





	The Stark's Take On Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I have rewritten this after realising what a terrible job I had done for my first attempt. Hope this time it isn't too awful!   
> (If you have read the original, I recommend you start from the beginning)

**BRAN STARK’S POV**  

Kings Cross Station was ginormous. 

It had a balance of both modern and ancient architecture; which fascinated Bran a great deal. He didn’t quite know where to look, being overwhelmed by such a tasteful building, his eyes darted around everything he was able to. 

His admiration was cut short in an attempt to keep up with his family, whilst lugging a heavy trolley of his belongings and trying not to bump into any of the muggles that continuously got in his way.  

They were heading to Platform 9 ¾, not Bran's first time on the platform, but the first time he would go onto the Hogwarts Express with his siblings. His nerves were outweighed by his excitement,  _at least that’s what he kept telling himself_. It would be different to be on the train, rather than waving his family members off, and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. Especially considering the train was simply the beginning of nearly a year away from his family and usual surroundings. 

Either way, Bran didn't want his nerves to show; he was a Stark.  

The Stark's were one of the great families in the wizarding world; remembered for their ancestor's persistent help against dark arts and links with Azkaban's security. With various Starks also having huge involvement with the Ministry of Magic.  

The more modern Starks lived a much humbler life in Winterfell Castle, and although well-known, remained out of most ministry affairs unless needed. Though, the family still managed to maintain its ancestry of honour, bravery, duty and blood loyalty. 

Currently, Ned Stark was serving as an Auror, protecting people against large-scale threats in the North, often caused by the Night King's dark magic revolution army. Whilst Bran's mother, Catelyn Stark, was an author for the Daily Prophet, but wrote with an undercover name. Both extremely prestigious jobs in the wizarding community, even if one was unknown, the Stark mother was very respected regardless. 

The remaining Stark's attend the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, excluding Bran and Rickon. Well, of course, that was until Bran received his confirmation letter during the summer, along with a list of equipment that was needed for his first-year studies.  

Bran couldn't even think about his family's legacy in the wizarding world because he had so much to live up to in Hogwarts alone.  

Robb had received a letter, at the same time as Bran, to notify him about his Head Boy placement when the school returns, and he was already Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain. So much of the attention that the other Stark's got when starting at Hogwarts could not be equally compared in Bran's case because for obvious reasons everyone was focused on Robb, and quite frankly a bit bored of the whole 'new Stark at Hogwarts routine'. 

Among the letters was Sansa's, who was awarded the chance to be a fifth-year Prefect for Ravenclaw, selected by her Head of House, Professor Tyrion Lannister. Again, Sansa had other things to be praised for, like the endless reports home from teachers about her unique projects or well-written essays. 

These new titles in the family put Bran on a rocky start before even stepping foot into the school. At Diagon Alley, their father convinced them all to celebrate in the Leaky Cauldron for what seemed like hours, and by the time they went to buy school supplies, they had almost left without his  _Beginner's Guide_ _To_ _Transfiguration_ text book and promised owl, of which all the Starks received upon starting Hogwarts. Which was a tradition that had begun since Jon already had his own owl, Ghost, and Robb was given Grey Wind. So thankfully, Sansa had demanded equal treating, and for Arya and Bran it was more or less an expectation. 

Arya had also indirectly made it difficult for Bran, despite often reported for misbehaviour; she was both popular among the students and one of the youngest Quidditch players in the school, getting a place on the Gryffindor team in just her second year. Obviously making their father extremely proud, and their mother a flurry of concern. Which was attention that he didn't expect to receive. 

Bran had a lot of pressure to do well without even thinking about it until the journey from Winterfell to London, and he hadn't even thought about his cousin (though, basically a brother).  

Jon had been left alone as a baby after his parents, Rhaegar and Lyanna, were killed in the Knight King's first revolt against the Ministry, which meant he was very delicately treated in Winterfell. On top of this, Jon was training to be selected for the Hogwarts Tournament this year, was very popular and even though he suffered academically, no one seemed to care!  

Bran eventually managed to set his focus back to the real world, onto the glass ceiling that allowed an unusual blue sky to enter delicately into the station and reflect off some of the nearby trains. He noticed two birds dancing in the wind together outside, as the extensions of the sun made it seem almost heavenly. Their wings sharp in the breeze, and Bran wondered what it would feel like to fly.  

Shutting his eyes for a brief moment, he felt as though he was actually one of the birds gliding around freely in the blue sky, but he was quickly cut out of his trance when Summer starting hawking around in his cage. Bran gave the owl a threatening look, as it calmed down returning the glare with his misty yellow eyes. 

Once Bran's gaze had drifted to what was up ahead, he noticed that they were not far from the Platform 9 ¾ entrance. He was slightly behind the rest of his family and sped up when this was realised.  

He was now close enough to hear the usual bickering between his older sisters, who they were obviously discussing Arya's,  _recently_ , broken broomstick. 

"You didn't exactly leave it in a very practical place, did you?" Sansa looked down at Arya with an unintentional smirk, "I mean - s _eriously -_  the Godswood. The place I go to every morning to pray. You leave your broomstick  _there_. It's not like you could even practice, father  _wouldn't_  have allowed it." 

She then looked over to their father, silently threatening Arya about to reveal that she was always practising her Quidditch skills in the Godswood without him knowing.  

Bran could see Arya's jaw clench from where he was drifting behind again, knowing she wouldn't allow Sansa to belittle her, Arya defended herself, "Well where else am I meant to put it - In the crypt? Or would that get in the way of your daily mourning session?" 

"Let me think: the storage cupboard?" Sansa had replied as if it was obvious before continuing, "Anyways, I don't mourn, I reflect. Our family has a great heritage -" Sansa was about to go on until Arya had cut her off. 

"That doesn't matter right now! What matters is my broomstick; which is broken!" Although her words came out aggressively, Bran could tell that his sister was mainly upset. Ever since she found out that her Cleansweep Twenty had been split in two and was unfixable, she was concerned about not getting on Gryffindor's Quidditch team again. "The team don't have a substitute seeker and completely rely on  _me_  to win our games -" 

"Not true!" Robb briefly inputted from a further distance, but the sisters ignored him. 

"I didn't leave it at the entrance anyway, so I don't understand why you keep lying." Arya continued on.  

This comment made Bran's face burn with embarrassment as he intentionally slowed down hoping that no one would notice.  

Technically speaking, it was true that Arya had not left her broomstick by the entrance. In fact, it had been Bran that moved it there, out of the way when he was playing with Rickon. To  _prevent_  it from getting damaged. But the boys had left the Godswood from a different exit and forgot about the broomstick until they heard Arya deafening cries from inside the castle.  

However, admitting to this was the last thing Bran wanted to do. Arya was genuinely upset about this, and as much as he hated lying, he dreaded to think of what would happen if she knew it was actually his fault. Whereas Sansa was used to it and could often keep level-headed. 

"I'm not lying!" Maybe  _level-headed_ was a slight exaggeration. Bran cringed at his older sister's slight whine. "It was at the entrance Arya, maybe you need a memory potion or just admit to the fact that you are wrong." 

Arya's knuckles whitened as they gripped her trolley tightly, she then gritted her teeth, "You are lying Sansa. You're a lying -" 

The girls were soon silenced by their mother, who had been trying to settle things for the past week but had not yet succeeded. At least it wouldn't be her problem to solve once they eventually depart. "Girls! Stop bickering." 

"But mum-" 

"Arya – I said we will get you a new broomstick when we next visit Gringotts. That won't be until you are back at school, but we should be able to send it before your trials. Now please for the love of the Seven -  **stop**!" Catelyn Stark's patience had always been rather good when it came to family disputes, but this had almost been non-stop since the broomstick broke.  

Bran had already told their mother about what his involvement, and although she said he wasn't to blame and promised not to say anything. She probably wanted to tell Arya to stop this dispute but stayed loyal to her word.  

Whilst Sansa looked relieved that Catelyn had intervened. Arya still had a bitter expression, which was becoming all too familiar of a look in the past few days. He couldn't tell if it was because she liked these arguments and didn't want them to stop, or because she was still annoyed.  _Probably the latter._  

Bran was so emerged in the 'debate', he failed to realise that they were now at the entrance. Catelyn had looked back to him and produced a soft smile, visibly relaxing her son. Maybe she thought it was nerves about starting school, but Bran was submerged in too much guilt and pressure to be worrying about the butterflies he felt in his stomach. 

Before any of them had really noticed, Arya pushed forward between Robb and Jon, making them move their trolleys aside as she ran through the wall to quickly disappear. 

"Well someone's still pissed." Robb laughed at his younger sister's stubborn actions. 

" _Robb_!" Catelyn had Rickon in her arms and quickly went to cover his ears, despite it already being heard and her arm being very loose. 

The eldest Stark put his hands up in a surrendering way and stretched his mouth out awkwardly, "Sorry. Sometimes I forget I'm surrounded by youngsters."  

"Hey!" Bran had shouted out and crossed his arms over his unsuitable fury-leather coat, without even think about the comment to notice that it wasn't even insulting.  

Nevertheless, Sansa was quick to intervene with a genuine smile, "It's because you act maturely for your age." 

His older brother then leaned over and ruffled Bran's already messy hair, "Yeah - what she said." And the two elder siblings exchanged smiles. 

In no time at all, it was Bran's turn to run through the wall, normally this wasn't a challenge for the boy because he didn't have the strain of a trolley in front of him. As he took off towards the entrance, the wheels began sliding in every direction causing Bran to trip up on his feet and only just manage to fit into the magic opening. Not the most graceful of exits, but at least he didn't knock any of his luggage over like Jon had done on his first try. 

The platform is still relatively empty, but this is what Robb was aiming for because he claimed it's when all the compartments are free and belongings ( _supposedly_ ) won't get squished. Though Jon and Arya vigorously argued against his proposal, because flying in the car overnight would require them to get up unusually early, as their father had concluded it was the best way to take all the baggage.  

Sansa was also reluctant to the idea, claiming that it was only an opportunity for Robb to boss all the students around with his new-found status.  

Though Bran knew that it was really to see Talisa Maegyr, the new Head Girl, before the big rush of students. This had not only been given away by the fact he was already glued to her side, but also because Bran had overheard them talking on their muggle telephones about meeting up as early as possible.  

Bran stepped away from the entrance, still expecting his parents and Rickon to come through in any second, and his gaze landed on Arya. She was sitting down on one of the few benches available with an older looking boy. From what could be seen at the distance between them, he had dirty brown hair and high cheekbones. The siblings exchanged a smile, but it felt very forced, not something Bran particularly aimed for.  

He chose to give Arya some space rather than approach them. Not only was he often intimidated by her friends, because let's face it, they'd have to be pretty daring to manage with her 24/7 and find it enjoyable. But also, because giving her space tended to be the best method with Arya when she was angry. 

His decision not to go over was probably for the best, because almost instantly he had small hands wrap around his head, accompanied by an audible wet kiss which landed on his forehead. Catelyn Stark didn't really have any boundaries when it came to her children in public, but luckily for Bran no one seemed to notice.  

Bran then laughed to himself at the memory of his mother chasing the Hogwarts Express once it had started moving in Sansa's first year because she had left some rubbish on the side, and was trying to educate her about why she should put it away properly. He could still remember how red his sisters face had gone after the shouting, matching the red colours of Gryffindor House. Luckily for her, their father had quickly intervened, cutting short Sansa's first Hogwarts lesson. At least she never leaves rubbish around anymore. 

"What are you laughing at?" His mother asked with an eyebrow raised. 

"Nothing – Don't worry."  

And luckily, that was the end of that conversation. Although she did give him a skeptical look before turning back to her husband.  

Bran then studied the platform.  

Jon had approached Arya and her friend, after being ditched by Robb. They appeared to be getting on well, indicated by one of Jon's rare smiles. Bran noticed that the friend had the Gryffindor sigil engraved into his suitcase and concluded that being in the same house was the reason they got on. He also admired the fact that Arya was comfortable with Jon's presence, despite the mood she was in only 5 minutes before. They always seemed to get along like that. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Sansa approaching with her best friend Jeyne Poole, who also lived in Winterfell. Despite being in the same house and their families getting on well, the girls had only befriended each other in their third year. No one really understood why though, because everyone encouraged this friendship when they started Hogwarts. 

" _Brannykins_! I just can't believe you are starting this year. You're making me feel so old!" Jeyne, like mother, never really understood the meaning of boundaries, and started squeezing Bran's cheeks when they reached him.  

Sansa just looked on suppressing a laugh, whilst Bran felt slightly uncomfortable yet refused to say anything against it.  

"You know that we're only 15, right?"  

"Ugh!" Jeyne quickly lets go of his cheeks, which were probably red after that manhandling, "Don't remind me – I'm practically a grandma now." 

"Well, you act like one. Only old nan ever squeezed my cheeks like that." Bran raised a hand to his face and smiled, feeling comfortable to joke around with her, despite there being truth to his words. Jeyne had acted the same way that the old woman would do whenever greeting the Stark children.  

She dramatically placed a hand on her heart and shut her eyes, "I would be insulted, but old nan is a legend."  

"You mean she is full of legends – she will never stop going on about ghosts at Hogwarts and some school friend named Harry Potter who supposedly fought mountain trolls and defeated dementors. I've researched him in the library and all I could find was a wizard that revolutionised the Auror Department. Honestly, that woman's away with the fairies." Sansa said matter-of-factly. 

Bran had never  _properly_  believed in old nan's fairy tales, but he did hope that they were true. That there was a legendary boy who once attended Hogwarts and went up against the dark wizard Voldemort. But very little had been kept of her times, as past Ministers of Magic had banned many articles on the accounts of propaganda and misleading information. 

"Gods Sansa, don't insinuate that my hero is lying." Jeyne sarcastically rolled her eyes, but within moments the two girls were hysterically laughing.  

Upon realising that Bran wasn't joining in, Sansa stopped to question it, "You alright Bran?" 

"Yup," Was all he managed to let out. 

"Off in his own world - just like old nan." Jeyne had patted his shoulder and smiled. 

Within moments Jon had approached the trio and greeted Jayne. "Ready to hand over the Quidditch Cup this year, Snow?" She teased the older boy. 

"About as ready as I am to start my N.E.W.T's." He let out a small chuckle and returned his hands awkwardly into his pockets.  

"Don't think we'll be getting the cup anytime soon then." Sansa tried to say seriously but laughed at her own statement, of which Bran and Jeyne also found amusing.  

After giving his cousin an evil look, Jon continued, "Although you may be right, I'd like to know where this confidence in the Ravenclaw team has appeared from." 

"As would I." Sansa looked uncertainly at her friend, clearly unsure of what she was talking about. 

Bran on the other hand completely struggled to know what they saying. He had often heard his siblings talk about school Quidditch at the table, but hadn’t found it interesting and wouldn't listen. From what he remembered; Gryffindor had been a superior team (according to Robb), whilst Ravenclaw hadn't won a single game last year.  

"Ah my naïve Stark friends, you will find out sooner or later." And with that, she turned away to add some more mystery to the statement. Sansa then shrugged her shoulders before also turning to follow her.  

"Thank the Gods you followed, else I would have looked like a right idiot." The boys heard Jeyne 'whisper' to Sansa as they were almost out of hearing range.  

After laughing at what they heard, Jon offered to take Bran's luggage and place it onto the Hogwarts Express. He gladly accepted, knowing that it would have been a great struggle to try and balance everything, as it had been when departing Winterfell.  

Once Jon to put Bran's luggage onto the train, He noticed that the platform had become significantly fuller, with families surrounding their children and friends reuniting in groups after a summer without speaking.  

He looked up at the big clock and noticed that it was already 10:45 am. Encouraged by Jon, they made their way to Ned and Catelyn to say goodbye.  

His father noticed them approach first and stuck out a great arm to indicate he wanted a hug, just narrowly missing out on hitting a boy right in the face. Bran accepted the exchange after suppressing a laugh at the random boy's shocked face and let go after just a few seconds. Their father rarely made intimate contact, and Bran had that in mind. 

Bran then stepped forward to hug his mother, who already looked as though she had been crying at the departure of her son. It wouldn't have been a surprise, after seeing her tear up for all of the other Stark's first-years, even Jon's.  

He remained in her arms for a good minute before slowly leaning back, "I just can't believe that my Bran is off to Hogwarts already. It felt like only the other day we caught you reading Robb's potions book, but that was already 5 years ago!" Her lips tightened slightly, "Where has the time gone?" 

All Bran could do was shrug and give an impish smile. This set her off again and she fiercely reached out for another hug. As though able to sense another presence, his mum lets go and turned around to be faced with Robb, Talisa and Theon. 

"Ah, it's you three. I could have sworn I heard Sansa." Clearly not as emotional about saying goodbye to her eldest son, she looked around to see if her daughter was actually nearby. But there was no sign of Sansa. 

Robb laughed at his mother's actions, "Goodbye to you too mum." 

"Oh yes! Sorry, Robb." She broke out of any hope in looking for Sansa and went in to hug Robb, who gladly accepted. "You do us proud this year son. Be the best Head Boy that Hogwarts has ever seen!" 

As they broke the embrace, Catelyn silently greeted Talisa and Theon with a smile. 

"Of course, I will mother. I'll be sure to write frequently." He smiled and placed his hands over hers in a comforting manner.  

Catelyn was truly proud of the man that Robb had become, Bran could see that – you'd have to be blind not to see it. She never had to try too hard with him and yet he has done such a good job of growing up.  

Bran saw his older brother as a role model, but also as a constant reminder of how to act. There was such a charm to Robb that no one else had; he could be either the loveliest person you'd ever meet or the funniest. He knew how to act around certain people, and always knew the correct thing to say. No wonder he was given the Head Boy role. In Bran's eyes, there was no one better suited. 

"You'd best. Now off you go the three of you, help some new students. Have a good year!" She hurried them away just as Sansa and Jeyne approached. 

Bran moved away from his mother, knowing that her departure from Sansa was often lengthy, he doubted this time would be any different, especially with Jeyne talking as well.  

Now silently standing beside Jon, they both looked ahead and saw Arya walking over by herself. She went over to their father first and suffered a very short hug, but meaningful farewell. Then she awkwardly waited for Mother and Sansa to be finished talking.  

The sisters ignored each other's presence and switched parents to say their goodbyes.

“I can’t believe we are only left with one Stark.” Their father says as he picked Rickon up, despite being him being too old for most people to be able to lift with such ease.  

The youngest Stark had been pampered in such a way that made him act much more childish than any of the others.  

Bran smiled at his father, then looked at his mother who was again on the verge of tears. 

“Gods mother! Don’t embarrass Bran on his first day.” Sansa laughed also noticing her mother upset. 

Anxious about being late and not getting a good spot on the train, the Starks left their parents and walked over to board. Excluding Arya, who'd presumably gone to sit in a compartment with her friends.  

Bran had followed Jon, Sansa and Jeyne into the Hogwarts Express and saw an empty compartment with his belongings inside. Instead of entering, they all stood by the window to wave goodbye to their parents (ironically, Mr and Ms Poole had joined the Stark parents). 

Once it had hit 11 am, the train began to move and Bran felt his stomach turn with excitement.  

Platform 9 ¾ was now out of sight and the students around them had begun to enter their own compartments. Bran looked around hoping that at least someone would stay with him like they had all promised beforehand. 

"Well I'm off to the prefect's carriage – Oh I guess you'd better come as well, Sans." Jon pointed back towards a series of train doors that must have held this so called ' _prefects carriage_ '. 

This made Bran go pale. As much as he liked Jeynes company, he wasn't sure he could cope with her energy alone for however many hours it took to get to the school. 

But Sansa noticed Brans worry when Jon mentioned leaving him and thankfully said, "I will stay with Jeyne and Bran, I doubt they will miss my presence too much. You can cover me anyway." 

"Sure thing," He smiled and went off in the direction he was previously pointing in, "I'll come say hi later." 

The three assembled into the compartment and so the journey to Hogwarts began. 


End file.
